Black Waltz Tribute
by Bakura13
Summary: A tribute to the black waltzes and their point of views from the start at the Alexandrian Castle basement to their deaths Oo Please read and review
1. First to Live, First to Die

Black Waltz Tribute  
  
[Well, I just decided out of the blue to make a short story to the black waltzes. There is one chapter for each Black Waltz. Hope you like it and such. Disclaimer: Don't own any of the stuff, so stop calling me! O_o.]  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Black Waltz no. 1's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first thing that came to my mind that it was dark. Nothing but black darkness-...wait, what's that?! Two pairs of eyes staring at me! Oh. Never mind...it is just 2 and 3. I wonder why we were placed in here. It is very inconvenient. 3 has a very short temper and he is getting on my nerves. Typical, he has to be the youngest and most obnoxious of us all. He keeps waving that good for nothing staff around like he was the king of the world. I wonder...maybe he'll let me borrow it to poke the balloon woman that is supposedly the boss. Oh great, here comes 2. What does he want now?  
  
Oh no. Not this question again. He's poking and prodding the dress that he wears.  
  
"Why must I wear this garment? It looks like a dress!" complained 3 as he noticed how puffy the dress really was.  
  
I sighed and shook my head. "You look fine, 2. Besides, you don't have any legs so you don't need to wear pants like me and 3. You would look more stupid than you already are."  
  
"Oh..." answered 2 a bit sadly. "I understand..."  
  
He bowed his head and hovered off all sad. Maybe I said the wrong thing, but it was the truth. What's this now? He stopped and he is clenching his fists. Oh no! He is going to go on his burning expeditions again! I ran behind one of the pillars in the dungeon just in time before fireballs from random directions shot out from 2's direction.  
  
"I am going to be called a WOMAN! And I am not stupid!" yelled 2 in rage as he threw more fireballs around.  
  
Actually, he does look like what those other creatures call a woman. He is a bit too tall though. And those wings! They are too colourful for one to take! And those two wonder why I am called number 1. I am flawless! Well...not really flawless. I shook my right hand a bit and the bell jingled. Not including my useless hand, I'm invincible! More superior than 2 or 3! Older for sure, but still superior! Why is it so quiet all of the sudden? I look around and see 2 and 3 staring at me. What? Haven't they seen me hold a fist up before?  
  
The door is opening! I wonder who it is. Do they have that nice cake that they brought in this morning? It was very good. It is one of those funny looking people dressed up in rusty metal. What? They want me to come along? I pointed to myself as the person was yelling something at me. Alright then. Maybe they are moving me to bigger room that isn't so crowded! As I followed the person out of the door, I waved back at 2 and 3 and they looked jealous. Ha! I must be on a mission that only the BEST can handle! And the best is me! Number 1 of the group!  
  
Wow! Look at that! It is some...sort of big...flying building or something! And they want to take me for a ride! This is going to be the best mission I've ever gotten! I wandered into the flying thingamajig then it started to move. The people covered in some metal were talking to me about killing some other people. Killing? It sounds pretty fun! The ride lasted a while longer then it stopped. The people opened the door and told me to get out. I did and did what I was told to do. Go into this ice cavern place and wait. As soon as I stepped inside, everything was almost water and it was FREEZING! Wait a second!  
  
I turned around but the flying thingamajig was already going back to the big castle! Oh well. Might as well make myself at home here. A few strong ice spells couldn't hurt! A while later it was colder than I've ever imagined it! I think I'll wait outside until those people that I'm killing arrive. It is warmer out there and I think the bell is started to freeze...actually, so am I!  
  
A while later...  
  
I hear something! It must be those people! I hurried inside and peeked over the edge of the frozen water fall and looked down the corridor. HA! They are dying! I will get many praises for my good work! I jumped around for joy and the bell jingled, most likely praising me as well. 2 and 3 could never handle this job! Hang on. Someone's coming! I hid behind an ice block and waited. One of them survived! A blonde haired monkey boy! He survived the cold! I can't let him escape or I won't be praised! I jumped down to the base of the water fall and surprised him. Maybe he'll wish that he did die in the cold when I'm through with him!  
  
He keeps fighting! I'll show him my little pet! My Ice Sea Lion will finish that brat off! He's weakening! He's almost dead! What is this?! A wave of flames swept across the ice covered floor and hit us both! I can't feel my body! I'm dying!  
  
I fall to the ground and lift one hand up in one last gesture. "Finish him off, Sea Lion!" Then I let myself die quickly and painlessly. 


	2. The Blue Sky

[Sorry for the lack of updates x_x; Here's Black Waltz no.2, more or less my personal favorite .]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Black Waltz no. 2's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hmph! I am not going to be called a woman! I may be wearing this robe, but I am the tallest! I am more sophisticated than 1 or 3 and have much better manners. So what if that old waltz got to go on a mission and not me? I bet they only sent him out there because he's old, leaving more room for the younger and much more intelligent of us to get the job done. I'm talking about me, you fools!  
  
I slightly hovered across the stone floor, with some of my robes trailing behind me. As usual, 3 was being his somewhat psychotic self. Does he have no self-control? I know that will he get himself killed at this rate. Unlike 1, 3 and I strike fear into the souls of humans! We look more menacing! More dangerous! More...evil!  
  
Perhaps my wings are slightly overpopulated with bright shades of colours, and I may be a bit slender for my build, but I am very strong indeed. I am more under control. 3 has a mind of a child...a psychotic child. His specialty is lightning, but fire is mine. The glorious fire conquers all!  
  
The noise of the only exit of this room opening rips me away from my thoughts. It is one of those annoying female guards. They seem to be beckoning me over for something. I look back at 3 one more time, thinking that it may be my last but knowing him...I'll meet him in hell. I follow the females up the stairs, they must walk but I can fly. How despicable! Their posture is horrible! Not to mention that their clothing is oh so rusty and old. They look so...so dirty!  
  
I resist the urge to give them lectures about tidiness and posture when we reach the ground floor. I am horrifically greeted with the sight of the elephant queen. She is hideous! Revolting! Just plain...BIG! I would not be surprised if 1 had died from the very sight of her. One look and he could have had a severe heart attack in a split second. Perhaps he had. Again, I resist saying anything that would get myself in deep trouble.  
  
The females lead me outside and stop, telling me to wait. I glance around at my surroundings. Now THIS must be heaven! It may be bright with the giant orb in the sky, but it's so warm! So comforting than that dirty old cell we were kept in! I wonder if 1 was able to experience this beauty! The sky is a beautiful blue! I could stay out here forever! Yet my joy is somewhat put on hold as I am pushed and guided towards an odd invention. It must be one of those flying machines that I heard the females talking about. An airship is what it is called.  
  
I enter the airship and immediately go for a window seat, looking out at the enchanting blue sky. It is so limitless, so beautiful. The airship lurched slightly then it started flying off towards the sky. I look down towards the ground and see that everything is getting further away, but is very interesting to watch. This place is big, full of life and beauty. A few white fluffy spots of air are dotting the blue sky. Are those clouds? I just want to reach out of the window and touch one. Until the day that I die, I am always going to remember about the enchanting blue sky that I was lucky enough to witness. My attention is unwillingly directed away from the window and I must listen to the females lecture on. There is a group of individuals that must be killed, and return the princess?  
  
I nod, seeming to understand. Perhaps that group that I must kill have tried to ruin things. Once again, the airship lurches to a stop and I am forced to get out. I do not go out by force; I exit the airship on my own free will. Watching the captivating blue sky until they arrive. I glance around as the airship takes off and I am left alone in a giant field, with long grass gently swaying in the breeze. I never want to leave this place. I hate to say it, but I wish 3 was here, seeing all of this freedom. There are no walls, just endless boundaries. A small animal flies towards me and I gently hold out one of my hands. It lands on the palm of my hand and flaps its small wings. This creature...it is so delicate...so small and free. I bet it has been within the blue depths of the sky...  
  
I lift my hand, letting the small creature fly away...to be free. I look towards another airship as I see the ones that were described to me. It's them...I suddenly feel very angry and full of hate.  
  
Retrieve the princess...kill the others...retrieve the princess...kill the others... retrieve the princess...kill the others... retrieve the princess...kill the others...  
  
That phrase is now burned into my mind. My objective is to retrieve the princess...and kill the other fools...  
  
I use my teleporting skill to appear and reappear in different places, advancing towards my targets.  
  
Retrieve the princess...kill the others...retrieve the princess...kill the others... retrieve the princess...kill the others... retrieve the princess...kill the others...  
  
They can hear me...but they can't see me....  
  
I appear in front of the large human with the suit of armor, sickly enjoying the look of surprise yet some fear on his face. I look upon the little mage...starting to laugh. What a child, how pathetic...I glance around once more, then my gaze falls upon the princess.  
  
Retrieve the princess...kill the others...retrieve the princess...kill the others... retrieve the princess...kill the others... retrieve the princess...kill the others...  
  
"Come, Princess." I say to her in a smooth yet purely evil voice. "The queen waits for your return...leave those pathetic fools and please come with me."  
  
"I'm not going back!" yelled the princess.  
  
"You heard the lady!" snapped the monkey boy. "She's not going with a freak like you!"  
  
"It is my sole duty to escort the princess back where she belongs." Stated the man with the suit of armor. "Now if you don't mind, this is my job."  
  
I sneered, feeling the hate and power flow through me. "It is not for you to decide. You are put out of work, now princess, come with me right now!"  
  
"No!" she yelled again, clenching her fists.  
  
That sparked the battle. The fight started with 4 against one...nice odds, if I do say so myself. The mage boy cast a fire spell on me...PATHETIC!  
  
"You call that a fire spell?!" I laughed manically. "I'll show you a fire spell! FIRAGA!"  
  
Flames erupted around the boy, singeing his clothing and burning him with great pain. I laughed again at their pathetic attempts. The princess, however, was aiding them. Healing them! I was not to attack the princess, but what harm could a sleep spell do? Lost within my own musings, I did not notice the constant attacks from the puny fools. I strike back in rage, injuring them greatly. They don't stand a chance. I start laughing once again but I feel lightheaded somewhat. I look down upon myself to find that I am...bleeding?  
  
How ironic! I'm probably going to die from these worthless fools. One final blow, I receive and I fall from the air, landing on my back. At least I get to see this beautiful blue sky...It darkness slightly but I will gaze at it until I die. It's so beautiful...so blue...  
  
All the pain that has rendered my body useless is slowly going away...I can hear those fools celebrate their victory...It's getting dark, but I at least...saw the sky one last time...  
  
[And that's chapter two o_O a little weird and a little late x_x ANYWAY! Please review and tell me what you think about it!] 


End file.
